Kisah Waktu Itu
by Sae Hinata
Summary: cerita tentang perasaan Naoko, sahabat Mahiru. menceritakan tentang beberapa kisah mereka saat masih duduk di bangku SMA /bad summary, OOC, jelek, dll/RnR?


Diskalimer: Tari-tari bukan milikku. Tapi fict ini Sae yang atur.

* * *

All Naoko's POV

* * *

Aku duduk di ruang guru yang sepi. Ini adalah tiga tahun setelah Mahiru meninggalkan dunia. Selama ini, dia tidak memberi tahu siapapun soal penyakitnya.

Aku menghela napas entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Aku menyusuri lorong sekolah, berusaha menghibur diri.

"_Nao!"_

Aku kaget, kaget melihat bayangan Mahiru yang ada di benakku. Aku mulai berhalusinasi melihatnya melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Perlahan, aku meletakkan pundakku pada kaca, lemas. Aku memasuki ruang musik dan mencari sebuah buku. _Kokoro no Senritsu_

Buku itu berisi lagu ciptaan kami berdua, Mahiru dan aku. Kusingkirkan debu pada sampul buku itu. Tertulis nama Mahiru. Sekarang namanya Mahiru Sakai, setelah menikah. Setelah lulus Sekolah Menengah keAtas, kami bertukar buku lagu ini.

Kubuka lembaran pertama, tertulis tulisan khas Mahiru yang rapi. Di beberapa baris, terdapat coretan. Kubuka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya, sampai tanpa aku sadari air mata telah mengalir pada pipiku.

"Sensei?" tegur seseorang. Aku membalikkan badanku, kaget ada seseorang yang melihatku menangis.

"Sakai-san?"

"Ada apa?" kata Wakana Sakai, putri dari Mahiru. Sakai-san duduk di sebelahku dan menyentuh tanganku dengan lembut, seperti Mahiru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku menjaga kewibawaan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mataku yang sudah ada di pipiku. Sakai-san mengangguk, mengerti bahwa aku sedang bersedih. Dia keluar dari ruangan musik itu.

"Wakil kepala sekolah," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu. "Ibu selalu berkata, saat bernanyi, biarkan perasaan kalian selalu terhubung, dan berbagi suka dan duka bersama-sama."

Diriku tersentak, mengingat, bahwa Mahiru pernah berkata itu juga kepadaku.

Aku mengusap buku usang itu. Aku mengingat lagi kenanganku bersama Mahiru.

_"Nao, ayo!" kata Mahiru kepadaku, saat kami masih di Sekolah Menengah Atas._

_"Sabar, Mahiru!" kataku sambil memeluk buku musik milikku._

_"Ayo, ayo! Nanti kita tidak sempat berpose!" kata Mahiru sambil menarik lenganku. Kami sedang foto klub musik kami. Kami berlari terburu-buru, namun Mahiru dapat menyelip sampai di bagian atas, di tengah._

_"Tiga…" sang fotografer mulai hitung mundur._

_"Nao, cepat!" kata Mahiru. Dia menarik lenganku dan aku berhasil menyusup di sebelahnya._

_"Dua…"_

_"Mahiru!" tegurku saat dia memeluk lenganku._

_"Satu!"_

_JEPRET!_

_Akhirnya terpotretlah aku yang sedang panik karena Mahiru yang bergaya seenaknya, Mahiru yang santai saat terpotret, dan teman-teman yang bertampang kaku._

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan lucu itu.

SPLASH! Suara derai ombak terpecah di antara karang. Ah… aku ingat lagi satu cerita tentang Mahiru.

Saat itu, kami sedang mengadakan konser paduan suara di pantai dekat sekolah. Aku ingat Mahiru pernah melakukan sesuatu yang konyol…

_"Mahiru, sedang apa kamu!?" tegurku waktu itu, saat kami masih SMA._

_"Nao, ayo, lihat deh!" kata Mahiru menarikku. Dia melihat sebuah kerang laut cantik dan menunjukkannya kepadaku._

_"Wah, cantiknya!" kataku kagum._

_"Mahiru, Naoko! Ayo cepat, sudah mau dimulai!" kata teman kami berteriak dari ujung pantai._

_"Baik!" kataku dan Mahiru bersamaan. Kami berlari menuju tempat teman-teman kami berkumpul, namun setelah setengah jalan, aku merasa bahwa Mahiru menghilang. Aku memutar badan, dan melihat gadis bodoh itu sedang berlari lawan arah dariku._

_"Mahiru! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan!" teriakku. Mahiru hanya tersenyum kecil dan dia menceburkan diri ke laut. Aku pikir anak itu sengaja main air, namun ternyata dia berenang ke tengah pantai, lalu menarik seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sepertinya tenggelam._

_"Terima kasih!" kata ibu anak itu setelah Mahiru dan anak laki-laki tersebut sampai di daratan._

_"Bukan masalah," kata Mahiru sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "Hacho!"_

_"Tuh kan, masuk angin," kataku sambil memberinya handuk._

_"Terima kasih, Nao!"_

_"Mahiru… kamu tadi terbentur apa?" kataku mengamati kaki Mahiru yang agak membiru dan bentol-bentol._

_"Sepertinya tadi aku membentur sesuatu yang kenyal, agak menyetrum, dan banyak deh," kata Mahiru. Aku melongo mendengar perkataannya._

_"Ya ampun Mahiru, itu ubur-ubur!"_

_"Eeeeh?"_

Dan akhirnya kami semua tidak jadi konser karena Mahiru melakukan hal itu.

Aku membaca lirik lagu yang tertera di buku milik Mahiru. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang pernah aku rekam bersama Mahiru.

_ "Nao, aku ingin buat rekaman lagu," kata Mahiru tiba-tiba._

_"Eh? Tunggu kesepakatannya dulu!" kataku. Ternyata disetujui oleh teman-teman klub. Kami menyiapkan tape dan bersiap-siap bernyanyi._

_"Rekam, mulai!"_

_"Sekarang kita akan mulai bernyanyi-"_

_"Kamu terlalu kaku, Nao!" kata Mahiru._

_"Mahiru…" kataku menghela napas._

_"Sekarang kita akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang lahir antara Nao dan aku, dan diasuh oleh paduan suara kita," kata Mahiru yang membuatku malu. _

kaze atarashiku midori o kakeru  
doko made mo tooku sumiwataru yo  
ima karoyaka ni hikari wa mawaru  
subete o yawarakaku terasu darou

hoshi sae mienai  
ame no toki de mo  
kimi ga yumemite'ru mirai wa  
soba ni aru yo

itsu no hi mo utaou  
kono kokoro no mama  
hibiku yo sora no mukou  
kanata made

soshite mata dokoka de  
kimi ni todoitara  
omoidashite hoshii  
kagayaku egao de sugoshita hibi o

kaze sukitoori daichi ni soyogu  
yasashiku jikan o tsutsunde'ru yo  
ima odayaka ni hikari wa sosogu  
subete o natsukashiku terasu darou

michi sae mienai  
yami no toki de mo  
kimi ga shinjite'ru mirai wa  
soba ni aru yo

itsu no hi mo utaou  
kono kokoro no mama  
kanashimi mo koete iku  
tsuyoi koe

kimi ga sono yuuki de  
ippo susumu toki  
omoidashite hoshii  
kirameku hitomi de sugoshita hibi o

itsu no hi mo utaou  
kono kokoro no mama  
hibiku yo sora no mukou  
kanata made

soshite mata dokoka de  
kimi ni todoitara  
omoidashite hoshii  
kirameku hitomi de sugoshita hibi o

kagayaku egao de sugoshita hibi o

Aku melemaskan pundakku dan menghela napas.

"Ibu guru!" muridku, Konatsu Miyamoto menegurku dan masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Sekarang memang ruang milik mereka, karena merekalah anggota paduan suara versi ke dua.

"Maaf, aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, wakil kepala sekolah," kata Sakai-san.

"Kami juga ingin mendengar suara ibu Wakana dan ibu guru," kata Sawa Okita-san. Segera aku memerah karena malu bahwa muridku ingin mendengar suaraku.

"Ti-tidak usah!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan," kata Sakai-san. Akhirnya aku menyerahkan tape tersebut kepada Sakai-san, dan bernyanyi bersama mereka.

* * *

Sae: selesai! Nao fict ini beneran Naoko dari anime tersebut lho! Kalau Nao OC Sae sih… sudah tepar ngerjain fict ini ngebut dua jam :3

Yuu: oke, oke… RnRnya?


End file.
